


Her First Necklace

by AkiRah



Series: Beyond Destiny: Short Side Pieces (Entirely Out Of Order) [9]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Coming of Age, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Internalized racism against pureblood sith, Marlitharn (OC), Sith Pureblood, pureblood jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiRah/pseuds/AkiRah
Summary: To congratulate her for completing her trials on Tython, Master Orgus gets his padawan a present





	Her First Necklace

Marlitharn walked, as summoned, to Master Orgus’s room, hoping that whatever he wanted to talk to her about wasn’t going to cause her to miss the shuttle. She’d said her goodbyes to Bengel and had no other goodbyes to say, so there was plenty of time, but still. 

“You needed something?” she asked, letting her shoulders relax. The other Masters seemed very formal, Orgus was different. He was kind and relaxed and funny. She was grateful _he--_ and not someone like Master Kaedan--had taken over her training. 

“Got you a present.” 

Marli wrinkled her brow and looked at the long, narrow case in his hand. “I thought Jedi didn’t traditionally keep personal effects.”

“Everyone’s got something, but this is different.” He smiled. “When pureblood sith come of age, they start wearing jewelry. It’s a sign of status and maturity.” 

Marli blinked at him. 

She could almost recall gold glittering on red skin, but the memory was too far away. 

Master Orgus chuckled. “So, I got you a necklace and on Coruscant, if we get a minute, I’ll take you to get something pierced. An ear or your nose or something.” He offered over the box and Marli opened it. The necklace was gold, sized to fit tightly around her neck where it wouldn’t get in the way in a fight.

She tried to contain her smile but felt it breaking free. “Is it always gold?” 

“Eh, some Sith wear silver, but I thought ‘go big or go home,’ for your first.” 

“Is it . . . “ ice dropped into her stomach. “Is it _allowed_?” 

Master Orgus raised his eyebrow. “Because you’re a pureblood?” 

Marli gave a hesitant nod, feeling her eighteen years settle heavy on her shoulders. Since being taken in, Marli had known that she was different. That her bloodline was evil, founded in slavery and violence and death. Master Till’in, when she was small, had to stop her from trying to break off the spiky spurs on her chin, chiding her for the outburst even as he tried to offer comfort. 

She was _Sith_. Not the religion, but the race, and the darkside was strong in the very marrow of her bones. 

Master Orgus took the necklace and clasped it around her neck. “You’re a jedi, Marlitharn, like any other jedi. Keep to the code and no one can take that away from you.” He gave her a smile and squeezed her shoulder, just once. “You’ll be a hell of a jedi when you’re ready. For now, just remember that people from all walks find themselves in the order. You belong here as much as any of us.” He chuckled. “ _More_ than some, in fact.” 

* * *

The necklace was too tight to really fiddle with so Marli just rolled the chain between her thumb and forefinger as she settled on the shuttle. She smiled, knowing no one else could see her, and looked at her reflection in the viewport. 

Nose. 

She would get her nose pierced. 

And she would wear her jewelry. 

And she would _be_ a jedi. 


End file.
